


Not A Love Story

by jaebumbumbum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumbumbum/pseuds/jaebumbumbum
Summary: It didn't matter how many lovers come and go, Jinyoung knew, his heart belonged to Jaebum.





	Not A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I haven't had any inspiration. Hopefully, this was decent enough to post haha.

It didn't matter how many lovers come and go. He always knew, his heart belonged to only one person. He would twist and turn at night, he could deny the claims thrown at him, but in the end, there was only room for one.

It disgusted him that he kept falling into the cycle of loving you and feeling his heart crack at just the sight of you. He couldn't bury his feelings within his chest. He wanted to scream it out to the world. No matter how many people pass by, no matter how many people glance his way, none of them caught his eye as you did.

Mark and Yugyeom kept telling him there are other fish in the sea. They were not wrong, but none of them were  _you_ _._

There was nothing he could do. You trapped him in this neverending cycle of heartbreak. He didn't realize until it was too late, but you never looked his way.

It was easy for him to realize when you took his breath away.

Your name was always at the tip of his tongue. Your smile made his heart tighten. The thought of him brought butterflies to his stomach. Your voice sent chills to his spine. You were so gentle that it was mesmerizing. You made me realize so many new things about myself.

He stopped worrying about his insecurities when he was around you. He started loving the heavenly glow when the sun would hit you. Your black eyes sparkled every time you spoke about. He started to admire every part of you.

Of course, his admiration, his affection went unnoticed. The way his lips automatically lifted into a smile just at the mention of your name was overlooked. He would talk to you for hours, from dusk until dawn, it felt like their conversation could last weeks on end. You told him that he was the only one he can talk to. He was the only one you can trust with these topics.

This isn't a love story. When he found out that you were talking to another, spending hours on the phone, his heart broke. It's not like you cheated on him.

_But what's unspoken can break hearts too._

Time passes, he thought he was over you. He confessed his feelings in hopes that his feelings would die off after it is revealed. It worked for a year, He went through new lovers, new crushes, and experienced new feelings. But you were always on the back of his mind.

_Until time passes and you were still as handsome as ever._

You spoke to him as you did before. You showed the same caring smile, you showed the same sparkle in your eye. He doesn't want his heart to open up to you again, but he knows, he's still getting that same tingly feeling.

He tries to ignore his feelings with all his might, but of course, it doesn't work.

He has gotten better at hiding his feelings. Even though he can hide his affection, that doesn't stop him from glancing your way once in a while.

You only looked his way for comfort. When you and Jackson fought over something trivial, he stayed by your side. When your lover stopped talking to you, he comforted you. But in the end, you could never look his way.

At the end of the day, there was room for only one person in his heart. You jammed your way in and you stubbornly stayed. He could stay by your side all he wants, but you wouldn't look at him the way he wants you to look at him. You won't ever have the feeling of having his name at the tip of your tongue. You won't have the feeling of wanting to hold him, wanting to comfort him.

Because at the end of the day,  _Jinyoung_ couldn't say he loved you.  _Jinyoung_ couldn't understand his longing for you. But  _Jinyoung_ can't stop himself from falling into the vicious cycle of falling for you and leaving with a broken heart.

_Please don't come any closer._ I beg of you,  _Hyung._

_Im Jaebum_ , I can't love you.

 


End file.
